Let's Struggle
by 53007
Summary: It's time for the annual Struggle tournament and Kairi is very excited to be entering for the first time. But during her first arrival she is being looked upon differently by the other combatants. Inspire by KH2 cutscene and KH3D ending.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the works of Square Enix or Disney.**

**LET'S STRUGGLE**

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

It was a hot day as the summer sunrays beaten down upon two teens. One was a slivered haired boy that wore a tan vest and navy blue jeans. He stared at his opponent as he held onto a wooden sword that he had made a long time ago when he would duel with his friend. As for his opponent, she was a dark red haired girl with violet-blue eyes as she wore pink short-shorts with black trims and had on a sleeveless pink hoodie. She also held on to a wooden sword in a defensive stance that was taught to her as she stared at the boy waiting for him to attack again.

The boy smiled at how cute she looked. She had insisted that he train her for the upcoming "Struggle Tournament" that was being held in a town called "Twilight Town" that was only a train ride away from the mainland. This was a big event that was held every summer and this was also her first time competing. "Ready for another round, Kairi?" asked the boy as he held the sword above his head with one arm while his other arm was held in front of him like he was greeting someone for the first time. "Try to parry and counter this time."

Kairi nodded as she stood in her defensive stance. She griped the wooden sword with both hands and took a step to her left while the boy also stepped left. "Ready? Come on Riku." said Kairi as Riku smiled and took a quick step towards her. Kairi quickly reacted as the whacking of Riku's attacks came hard and before she knew it, she was disarmed as Riku held onto her weapon.

"Come On! Focus!" shouted Riku tossing the weapon back to Kairi. Once she caught it Riku was quickly upon her again as they locked weapons with Riku having the advantage over her as he kept Kairi on the defensive. "Come on, there is a way out of this."

"It's hard for me to think fast and besides your taller than me." complained Kairi as Riku pushed her towards the edge of the circle platform that was above the water.

"My height has nothing to do with the position that you're in. If Sora can find a way out so can you." said Riku "look at your surrounding. Used what's around you to your advantage." Kairi took a quick glimpse around, but she was more focused of where Riku was forcing her. She finally came to a decision as she broke off from Riku and dodged out of the way from an oncoming attack. She countered, but Riku was so fast that he swayed in time as the sword hit a coconut tree. Kairi quickly reacted before Riku could attack, as she swing the wooden sword left and right. Riku calmly blocked each attack, he knew that she was angry as she kept attacking with big powerful attacks. Kairi kept attacking until she got winged and her final attack missed and once again she was disarmed. "Never attack while angry. If you lose your focus, than your out of the tournament."

"I'm sorry." said Kairi out of breath.

"That's enough for today, but I think you'll be fine in the tournament." said Riku as he walked towards a wooden bridge that connected to a shack with Kairi following behind him. They still had time before the tournament to train as Kairi was determined to get better than Riku and Sora.

**Twilight Town**

"999, 1000." said a blonde haired boy with short spiky hair as he watched a ball fall towards him as he swung and missed as the ball landed on the hard concrete ground and shattered as it released confetti. "Think you can break my score this time, Roxas?"

"Easy. I'm gotta break your record and you have to buy the ice cream." said Roxas as his friend handed him a struggle bat.

"It's not as easy as it looks." mocked the boy. "You'll be broke again."

"You're on Hayner." said Roxas as the large ball was placed on the ground. With a quick uppercut slash with the struggle bat, the ball flew high into the air. Hayner stood along the sidelines with a smirk on his face thinking to himself that Roxas won't be able to get a hit from that height as the ball slowly descended towards the ground. Roxas kept his eyes focus on the ball as he ran full speed up a wall and sprang from the ledge while in midair he adjusted himself and began his attack combos on the ball as he fell along with it until it hit the ground. Roxas repeated the same process over again until finally the ball landed on the ground and blew up confetti. "2003." said Roxas out of breath. "You owe me a ice cream."

"That's not fair." said Hayner as he crossed his arms. "I can't wall run like you can."

Roxas only laughed as he and Hayner made their way to Market Street to buy sea salt ice cream. Once they got their ice cream, they headed to the clock tower to sit on the ledge and watch the sunset. "So, do you think that guy will show?"

"I hope so." said Roxas while taking a bite of his snack. "He's a good fighter and I need to beat him this time."

"It was a good match. Pence posted the entire match online and so far it's got a million views." said Hayner finishing the last bite of his ice cream. "But you'll need to pass me first."

"You're not the only one. Seifer and his gang are all entering." pointed Roxas as his ice cream began to melt. "Than theirs my brother's group, and the current champ."

"She's a dirty fighter." said Hayner as he remembered that she threw dirt in his eyes. "She's really fast that I didn't even make it to the next round."

"We need to be quick and careful, If one of us should face her." said Roxas as he lost interest in his ice cream. "I heard that this year theirs going to be some first timers."

"It should be easy for us." said Hayner. "It's rumored that some red head from the same island as that guy that beat you last year is hot, and a mysterious person from Axel's group, but all I know is that she's a girl."

"You seem to know a lot about this years competition." said Roxas as Hayner was feeling proud himself. "Olette told me about them, too." Roxas had to laugh as Hayner gave him a dirty look. It was time for them to go as they made plans to spar tomorrow and made bets to see who will buy more ice cream next time.

**Destiny Island**

The next day was the same as yesterday with the hot sun beating down on Kairi. She was sweating like the last time, but Riku had told her to hangout with Tidus for today. So here she stood on the ledge of the bridge with Tidus standing beneath her. "Ready to give it another try?" asked Tidus as he prepare to catch her again if she messed up the back flip.

Kairi took another breath, unlike Riku, Tidus was more patient with her. He showed her the proper way of doing a back flip from a high place and even showing her how to do one on the ground. Kairi heart was racing as she swallow. "Okay."

"There's no rush. Take your time." instructed Tidus as Kairi gave him a nod. She remembered how Tidus position himself as she did the same, closed her eyes, and sprang off the bridge. While in the air Kairi adjusted herself and landed on the soft sand. "You did it!"

"What?" said Kairi with disbelief as she opened her eyes. Tidus stood in front of her with a huge smile. "I actually did it."

"Good job. Next time don't close your eyes." said Tidus as he instructed her to do ten more and once she finished they both did jumping exercise that would help Kairi jump a little higher. A few hours later, Kairi had learned the proper way of doing a back flip and a front flip, but when it came to somersaults, she always went the wrong direction and nearly twisted her ankle. "You need more practice, but Wakka is coming over to help with another training that Riku wants you to do."

"What is it?" asked Kairi feeling uneasy about what Riku wants her to do next.

"He said that you were a little slow with your dodging." said Tidus as Wakka's boat came up to the pier. "But over by that gap between the pier and the fort, he wants you to stand by the fort facing me and Wakka. We'll be kicking and spiking blitzballs towards you, that you'll have to dodge."

"No wonder he told me to wear short pants and a tank top." said Kairi walking along with Tidus towards Wakka as he unloaded a large sack off his boat. Tidus had explained that Kairi needed to stand in the shallow area of the water and they'll start slow with one ball, but than they'll speed it up and add more balls. So with Kairi standing in the shallow water that went up to her knees and Tidus standing in a ready position. Wakka had the job of tossing the first ball, but soon he would pass the ones that were lined up along the deck. Kairi knew that Tidus has the ability to curve the ball in any direction he wanted, but Wakka also knows how to do that too. In a instant Wakka tossed the first ball towards Tidus as he kicked it so hard. Kairi had easily dodged the oncoming projectile and watched it bounced back towards the pier as Wakka took a whack at the ball. Soon, Tidus and Wakka had added five more balls and like Tidus said it was getting harder for Kairi to dodge since the balls came one after another more faster than the first one.

"Here comes number twelve." said Tidus as Wakka kicked up another ball that rested on the pier. Kairi tried her best not to get distracted by the splashing of water that she kick up every time she move to another position as her calves started to ache. "Good! Keep it up. Wakka let's start curving them."

Kairi dodged another ball, but as the other one came at her she tried to move out of it's direction, it smacked her hard on the shoulder as the rest began to hit her more.

"Guys that enough." said Sora as he stood next to Tidus and Wakka as the balls flew towards them that they caught with ease.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to hurt her, but she's improving." said Tidus out of breath as Kairi fell back and floated on the water.

"Yeah, I was in the tree house watching everything." said Sora as he helped his friends pick up the last ball. "But isn't this a bit too much?"

"It's okay." reassured Kairi while giving Sora a peace sign. "I want to get better before the start of the tournament."

"Well the fact that you want to get better is okay and all, but these aren't exactly soft." said Sora while holding up a ball. Kairi only gave him a smile as the day was coming to an end. More days passed and Kairi was getting better at strategizing by sparring with Riku, became more flexible and faster with the help of Tidus and Wakka. One day, Sora was so impressed of how far she came that he challenged her to a race with the cove being the course. Everyone came to watched as she crossed the makeshift finish line with Sora closely behind her.

A the first month of summer had end as it came down to the last 3 days for the tournament to start. Kairi could hardly wait as she jogged along the shores of the small island. Riku had one final test for her that he wanted her to do as she met up with her friends.

"Well, Kairi you trained hard every day. Now for one final test." said Riku as he helped Kairi put on a black vest and headgear.

"What's all this stuff?" asked Kairi as Sora and Selphie added ping pong size balls on her all over the vest and headgear.

"This is the old struggle equipment that was used last year." explained Sora as he placed the last ball on Kairi's shoulder. "The vest and headgear have a dense layer of tiny nylon hooks and these balls have loops that interlock with them."

"Like Velcro." said Selphie.

"It's the same thing." stated Kairi as Sora adjusted the strap on the headgear. "So, what am I going to do?"

"Without losing any of the balls, try to defeat us in three minutes." said Riku while setting a timer as each friend surrounded Kairi.

"Are you sure that's okay?" asked Kairi feeling uneasy about hurting her friends, especially with a wooden sword. "I mean this is crazy. Selphie you have a pretty face like me. I could never hurt all of you. Plus, this is wood, it's a lot harder than a blitzball."

"I don't mind, besides it's to help you." said Selphie with a smile to assure Kairi that it was okay while doing simple spins with her nunchaku. "Just don't hit the face."

"Me and Tidus have been hit so many times by Sora and Riku." said Wakka with Tidus agreeing with him as Kairi turned to Sora and Riku.

"I know you don't want to do this, but we'll be fine with it." grinned Sora.

"Just remember everything that you learn." said Riku with as emotionless expression as he placed the timer on the pier. He took a step forward and position himself in his usual stance with everyone doing the same. "3, 2, 1..." began Riku as he used his sword to start the timer. "Struggle!"

Riku was the first to charge with Sora following behind him. Kairi quickly swayed left than right as both boy missed with their first attacks. She brought up her weapon and deflected an oncoming ball that Wakka threw as it traveled back and smacked him on the head that left him dazed. She turned in time and caught Tidus by the wrist and managed to disarm him as she pulled and pushed him into Riku. While both boys collide into each other, Kairi used her weapon and Tidus' weapon to parry both Sora and Selphie's attacks. She locked her left weapon with Sora's weapon, quickly ducked out of Selphie's oncoming attack that accidentally smack Sora in the face. Kairi than followed up with powerful slash that knocked the breath out of Selphie. Dropping Tidus' weapon, Kairi dodged another attack by Wakka as his ball flew across the other side of the island. She watched Wakka run to retrieve his ball as Riku saw his chance to attack once again. Kairi quickly duck a slashing attack and brought her weapon above her head and block another attack by Riku as she reacted to Tidus slam attack by dodge rolling away from him. Riku went for another slashing attack, but Kairi back flip over it, Riku decided to catch her as she lands. Fully swinging his weapon towards Kairi, he once again missed, he didn't expect her to land on her knees as Kairi quickly uppercut her weapon that knocked Riku off his feet. She quickly turned to block another one of Tidus attacks and out of the counter of her eye she noticed that Wakka leap into the air while at the same time his was preparing to used his powerful attack as she broke Tidus' defense by disarming him again by knocking his weapon out of his hand and with a quick spin around him, she caught him by the wrist and trapped him in a headlock. Tidus finally understood the reason why as Wakka's ball smacked him in the face and ricocheted up into the air. Kairi released Tidus as he fell on the soft sand and watched as the ball fell towards her with Wakka running full speed towards her also. He needed to stop her before his ball got to her. Kairi stepped back a little so that their would be some space between her and the ball as she reposition herself in a different stance and took a full powerful swing. She watched in amazement as the ball collided with Wakka's head as he flipped in a 180 degree turn and land flat on his belly. Kairi looked around at her friends that were still down on the ground with Selphie still trying to catch her breath, Sora was kneeling down on one knee while rubbing the side of his cheek that Selphie hit. Riku suddenly sprang off the ground and was about to attack again, but the timer went off.

"Times up." said Riku as Kairi took off the equipment to check on Tidus and Wakka, but there was no doubt about it, they were both unconscious. She checked on Selphie that kept reassuring her that she's fine, but Kairi could tell that she was still in pain and Sora had a bruised cheek while Riku was feeling a little dizzy.

"I'm so sorry." said Kairi feeling really upset.

"There was a reason why I wanted you to do this test." began Riku as Selphie placed a huge umbrella over Tidus and Wakka. "You'll never know who you're going to face in the tournament. It could be me or Sora or new friends that you'll probably make."

"So the verdict?" asked Selphie.

"She trained hard, she's a fast learner, and I think it's time for her to come with us to Twilight Town." said Sora. "Right, Riku?"

"Why not." said Riku with Kairi feeling overjoyed with excitement that she hugged both Riku and Sora. She turned to Selphie as they both squealed while hopping up and down. While still celebrating, Kairi's cellphone received a text message from an unknown caller that informed her that her admission was approved for the title match. Sora and Riku had received the same message, it's like Riku said, she was going to face maybe both of them in the tournament. "Remember, we'll leave tomorrow morning at 8."

**End of Chapter 1**

**Rate, Review, Questions. No flames.**


End file.
